As is well known, garage doors or gates enclose an area to allow selective ingress and egress to and from the area. Garage doors initially were moveable by hand. But due to their weight and the inconvenience of opening and closing the door, a motor was connected to the door. Control of such a motor is provided by a hard-wired push button which, when depressed, starts the motor and moves the door in one direction. When the button is pressed again, the motor moves the door in an opposite direction. Garage door operators are now provided with safety features which stop and reverse the door travel when an obstruction is encountered. Other safety devices, such as photocells and sensors, detect whenever there is an obstruction within the path of the door and send a signal to the operator to take corrective action. Remote control devices are now also provided to facilitate the opening and closing of the door without having to get out of the car. The prior art also discloses various other features which enhance the convenience of opening and closing a garage door as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,896, to Estes, III et al., discloses a sequencing control circuit provided for a door operator motor which is connected to open and close a garage door as controlled by signals from manual switches and load switches. The sequencing control circuit includes time means with a first time period in the order of six to eight seconds. This permits a person to hold a push button switch closed for about six to eight seconds so that a slab door may be opened against a snow drift which otherwise would have so much torque requirement on the motor that an overload switch would stop the motor. Enabling means is provided to enable the motor during this time period yet to disable the constant signal from the push button for periods longer than this time period so that the door operator motor then is responsive to signals from the load switches. The sequencing control circuit also includes a latch circuit having an output in a feed back loop to maintain the latch circuit latched upon a momentary input control signal. This allows time for the motor to accelerate the load to a normal running condition and to open any closed limit switch or closed torque switch during this acceleration period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,806, to Mercier, discloses a garage door opener including a radio receiver and a push button, each operable to initiate a pulse for effecting a switching device which, in turn, energizes a latching relay. Operation of the latching relay completes an energizing circuit to the appropriate winding of a reversible motor which moves the door toward an open or closed position. A sensing circuit is operable for effecting the reversal of the latching relay to change the direction of motor operation in the event the door engages an object in its path. A foot switch may also be provided for positively sensing an obstacle and reversing the drive motor. A transmitter may be provided with an impulse circuit to limit the duration of the system actuating signal regardless of how long the transmitter push button is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,312, to Barreto-Mercado, discloses a system that eliminates the conventional automobile door and trunk locks and provides power operated locks remotely controlled by a VHF radio transmission which is coded with two code signals, one of which energizes the door locks to locking condition and the other of which causes door or trunk unlocking, the trunk unlocking being activated only if a trunk transfer push button switch has been operated. The unlocking code may also activate the electric power to the engine starter motor, hood and manual switches of the power door operating motor. The system provided by the invention for unlocking or locking the doors of an automobile and for unlocking the trunk and hood of the same automobile as well as the engine electric power, all from outside the automobile permits the removal of the conventional mechanical door locking mechanism, including both the external key-operated apparatus and that controlled by an internal push button, and the removal of the conventional key-operated mechanical trunk lock, and the substitution of an externally operable radio controlled lock and unlock system for the door and an unlock system for the trunk and hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,995, to Clark et al., discloses a radio remote-controlled door operator for use, among other uses, as a residential garage door operator. The transmitter contains two buttons, one to produce normal door operation and the other to set the operator into a "secure" mode, wherein it will be non-responsive to further valid operating codes until reset. In addition, a second deeper level of security may be established by means of a vacation switch which disconnects the operator from the AC power supply. The operator system comprises a microprocessor which is programmed to perform various accessory functions even through the accessories may not be present. Various microprocessor inputs are tied to a false "safe" level so that even though the accessory programs are run, no outputs result and no interference with normal door operation is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,385, to Launey et al., discloses a system for and a method of providing an expandable home automation controller is disclosed which supports multiple numbers and multiple different types of data communications with both appliances and subsystems within the home as well as systems external to the home. The system is based upon a central processor, such as a microprocessor-based computer, and is connected by means of a data bus to control the various products and subsystems within a home or commercial building, such as lighting systems, security systems, various sensors, multiple external terminals, as well as to allow for the input of commands by a variety of means such as touch-screens, voice recognition systems, telephones, custom switches or any device capable of providing an input to a computer system. The system functions can be readily controlled by the user utilizing a high resolution graphics display and associated touch-screen interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,634, to Will et al., discloses an apparatus for controlling operation of a motorized window shade, the apparatus comprising a drive circuit for driving an electric motor operating the window shade; a control circuit for controlling the operation of the driver circuit, the control circuit including a microprocessor. The microprocessor is coupled to first and second switches for enabling driving of the electric motor in respective first and second directions corresponding to upward and downward movement of the window shade. The apparatus also includes a program switch, wherein the microprocessor of the control circuit is programmed to allow setting of the upper and lower limits of travel of said window shade. The microprocessor is also programmed with a program to set a first of said limits of travel. The window shade is adjusted to a desired upper or lower level limit position using at least one of said first and second switches, the program switch is then actuated followed by the actuation of one of said first and second switches to set a first of the limits. The window shade is then adjusted to a desired position for a second of the limits using at least one of said first and second switches. The program switch is again actuated, and the other of said first and second switches is actuated to set said second of said limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,297, to Sollestre et al., discloses a remote keyless entry system including a remote key fob or transmitting unit which may be carried by the user. This fob may transmit coded function signals directing the vehicle to perform requested functions, e.g., unlock the doors, and an on-board receiver that receives the request and performs the function. The receiver may be reprogrammed by the customer to accept signals from a different transmitter in the event that a key fob is either lost or stolen. To program the receiver, the system is put in a programming mode by using a transmitter whose security code is already stored within the receiver. This programming mode is entered by depressing specified buttons on the transmitting unit for a predetermined amount of time. Once in the programming mode, all previous security codes are erased, and a new transmitting unit code may be programmed into the receiver by depressing any button on that unit. The receiver will chime to acknowledge to the customer that the new security code has been accepted.
Although the above systems are effective in their stated purpose, there are still several inconveniences in the set up and use of a garage door or gate which utilizes a motorized operator. It is believed that there are no operator systems which provide a pet height feature to allow ingress and egress of pets. The current practice to set the door opening to a height that will allow pet access to the garage without creating an opening enough to allow unauthorized access by a person, is accomplished by depressing the open/close button during closing of the door and then depressing the open/close button again to open the door to the desired height and then pressing the button again to stop the door. With current operator designs, the door will stop and reverse if the open/close is depressed a second time when the door is closing. If the door is opened too high, it must be closed before trying to re-set the height.
Garage door operators are also difficult to set up inasmuch as a ladder is required to manually access the operator to set the various codes for remote controls and the up/down limits of the door travel. Accordingly, in addition to having to stand on a ladder, the set-up mechanic must be in close proximity to the operator during its set-up. This is a dangerous situation if the operator is improperly installed. Likewise, when additional remote controls are programmed for use with the operator, switches on the operator must be set directly, which usually requires the need for a visit from qualified service personnel. For example, the current practice of setting the transmitter codes is by depressing a learn button on the operator housing and a light illuminates when the receiver is ready to learn the transmitter code. The transmitter send button is then depressed, sending the code that is then stored in the operator's receiver memory. With the operator suspended from the ceiling, one must normally use a ladder to reach the learn button to accomplish this programming.